Gaduridos
Gaduridos, officially the Federal Union of Gaduridos is a country in Terra, located on the continent of Seleya. The country has close to a hundred million citizens. Gaduridos borders Mordusia in the North West, Alduria in the West, and Canrille in the South. Gaduridos traces its origins back to the early 22nd century, when its earliest incarnation was established. The nation immediately adopted a modern, liberal democracy. However, since its inception, Gaduridos has been through several major conflicts surrounding its form of government. As a result, the country has at several Points been lead by various monarchs and dictators. As of the early 3600s, the country is adiministered within the frames of a federal, democratic, constitutional and presidential republic. History Geography Gaduridos consists primarily of three landmasses; two of which are divided into two federated states, with the last landmass being a single federated state. More specifically, the country consists of one Mainland territory, and two islands; one large and one small. The two states located on the mainland are: *Pernessia *Salnaeta, while the two states located on the larger island are: *North Vintalli, *South Vintalli, and the final state, located on the southernmost Gaduridan island, is: *Marligantos 'Climate' As Gaduridos is located close to the Terran equator, the country has traditionally had a relatively warm and dry climate. There is never snowfall in lowlands or even higher-situated areas. The Gaduridan ecosystem has adapted to the fact that rainfall is relatively uncommon, and thus the country's wild and natural flora has historically consisted of plants capable of surviving in extreme heat. Politics and government According to the Constitution of Gaduridos, the country is a federal, democratic, constitutional and presidential republic. Federalism is a deep tradition in Gaduridos, dating back to the feudal ages, in which various realms established confederacies and commonwealths crossing older borders. 'Legislative and executive power' Since its inception, the country has nearly constantly been governed as a multi-party system. However, the legislative branch of the country has seen its power vary significantly throughout the centuries, with the earliest forms of national constitution of Gaduridos specifying the nation's form of government as semi-presidential. Such a system vests power in both the deliberative assembly - the physical legislative branch of government - and the head of state. At times, the country has also been managed as full presidential system, in which the head of state and government is completely independent from the legislature, and in which all executive power is vested directly in the former. At timess, there have been monarchist political forces in Gaduridos, though few of these have managed to establish long-term monarchies in the country. In 3602, Gaduridos was put under foreign pressure by imperialist countries to Accept the latters' Monarchs as the leaders of Gaduridos. The Gaduridan government, at the time led by President Romano V. Rosso refused, and thus preserved the deeply rooted republican spirit and tradition of governance. 'Judicial power' Judicial power is officially and formally vested in the Supreme Court of Gaduridos. Apart from this highest court, Gaduridos has a tradition of utilising a judicial system based on geographical, sub-national boundaries. In additian, the various levels of authority in the judicial system are based on importance of the judicial matters that are to be handled. Economy Demographics Culture Category:Political templates Category:Karav Category:Beluzia Category:Solentia